rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard L. Church
Private Leonard L. Church is a main character in Red vs. Blue. Voiced by Burnie Burns, co-creator and main writer of the series. He is the de facto leader of the Blood Gulch Blue Team, a group of soldiers engaged in a war simulation against the Red Team. Rooster Teeth often uses Church, who has an irate disposition,Burns, et al., 2006, Audio Commentary, episode 76. to advance the plot by managing the situation at hand.Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 18. To provide a twist in character development, Burns decided to kill Church early in the series and to return as a ghost. However, this posed filming and post-production challenges for the creators. The series is filmed by capturing video from computer and video games; Church has been filmed in four different games representing the three different eras of the story. Role in the plot Church first appears in Episode 1, spying on the Red Team with his teammate, Tucker.Burns, et al., 2003. The series establishes Church's disposition quickly; annoyed with Tucker's questions about the Red Team, he responds, "You know what? I fucking hate you." After Donut, the Red Team's new recruit, takes the Blue Team's flag in Episode 4, Church chases him. However, in Episode 8, Caboose, the Blue Team rookie, loses control of Sheila, the Blue Team's tank, and accidentally kills Church. Church reappears as a ghost in Episode 10 to warn his teammates about Tex, the mercenary hired by Vic, the team's contact at Blue Command. Tex retrieves the Blue flag in Episode 12 but is captured by the Reds. Church reappears and explains that Tex is his former girlfriend, now under the control of an evil, psychotic artificial intelligence. He rescues Tex in Episode 14. However, to slow Tex's progress so that he can remove the AI from her head, he attempts to warn the Reds of Tex's second attack by possessing the Reds' Spanish-speaking robot, Lopez, in the season finale, Episode 19. However, he fails, and Tex dies at Donut's hands. In Season 2, set three months later, Church is still attempting to adjust to his stolen robot body. Eventually, however, he loses control after the body is damaged and he leaves it, to see if Lopez will repair himself. At the end of Episode 29, Tex takes control of Lopez's body. She uses it as a bargaining chip to convince Church to help her destroy her evil AI, O'Malley. O'Malley had possessed Caboose just before her death. When the team learns of this, Church and Tex remove him from Caboose's mind. In the process, O'Malley escapes into a medic named Doc. Using a captured Donut as leverage, Church forces Sarge, the Red Team leader to build permanent robot bodies for Tex and himself. However, Sarge installs a bomb inside Church's body.Burns, et al., 2004. It explodes in Episode 43 and sends all the characters into the future except Church, who is sent into the distant past. In Episode 50 and Episode 51, Church travels to his recent past and attempt to prevent the events of the first two seasons. The situation is revealed as a predestination paradox, in which he causes not only the events of the first and second seasons, but also the death of his former captain, Captain Butch Flowers. Eventually, Church manages to break the time loop and to travel forward in time to join the other characters.Burns, et al., 2005. Later in season 3, Church and the Blues meet Andy, a talking, sentient bomb built by Tex. Church attempts to learn more about a prophecy from a computer, Gary, that he first encountered in the distant past. Episode 57, the last of Season 3, ends as Church, unaware that a creature is approaching him, responds to Gary's knock-knock joke with, "Who's there?"Burns, et al., 2005. Episode 58 reveals that Church has been scared out of his body. After recovering his body, Church meets the Alien and learns about his quest, which involves Tucker's sword. After his teammates leave to help the Alien in his quest, Church returns to Blood Gulch in Episode 68. He saves Simmons from execution by Sarge, assuming leadership over him. Church takes the Red Team's jeep before Simmons returns to the Reds. In Episode 71, Church accidentally contacts Vic Jr. (Burns) via radio. This new character scoffs at the mention of Blue Command; as the episode ends, he says that he has much to tell, but the information is not revealed to the viewer.Burns, et al., 2006. After Tucker, Caboose, and Andy return to Blood Gulch in Episode 73, Tucker becomes ill for an unknown reason, and Church calls Doc for help. In Episode 76, Doc reveals that Tucker is pregnant, but Church refuses to believe him until he learns from Andy that the Alien impregnated Tucker with a parasitic embryo. Church then returns to the Blue Base to help Tucker. When the ship that Blue Command sends to Blood Gulch crashes, he claims it as his own, threatening the Reds with Sheila. However, Sheila abruptly leaves, forcing Church to abandon the ship.In Episode 80 Church meets Junior for the first time, and quickly says that he should be killed. Believing the Reds may have reinforcements or weapons on the ship, he unsuccessfully attempts to contact Vic Jr. Some time after, however, Grif brings over Sister who was the new recruit on the Red team, explaining that she is actually a Blue, and Church accepts her as part of the Blue team. Following this, Church, with Caboose and a newly-returned Tex in tow, attempts to fix Sheila by rebooting her; when turning her back on proves to be impossible, he makes the decision to move her into the ship. While moving Sheila into the ship, Vic contacts Church and orders them to kill the Reds. Church sends Doc, Sister, and Junior through the caves as per the orders, and he infiltrates Red Base with Tex and Tucker. After a brief search of the base, they find it empty. Tex is contacted by Caboose and, after an unheard conversation, points her gun at Church demanding that O'Malley not move. Church quickly learns that Caboose and Sheila identified O'Malley as inside the Blue leader, which cannot be him as he was never officially promoted. He then accurately guesses that the real host of O'Malley is a revived Captain Butch Flowers. In Reconstruction, he first appears in an abandoned base, where he has been attempting to hide from Caboose. (In fact, he tries to snipe Caboose as soon as he sees him.) Although he is not interested in joining Washington at first,when he learns that O'Malley is involved and Tex's ship has been located, he reluctantly joins Washington and Caboose. He seems to have gotten used to working alongside Wash; however, he is still extremely displeased about having to be in the same team with Caboose again. In Chapter 11, he finally reveals to Washington that he is a ghost (he had been forced to go back into Caboose's mind earlier on while Simmons was distracting Wash). Characteristics From the outset, Rooster Teeth establishes that Church is often angry. Burns has said that, in this way, Church was modeled after Gustavo Sorola, who voices the character Simmons; at the time, Sorola was frustrated with his job.Smith. To emphasize this trait, Caboose, for whom Rooster Teeth did not have a plan originally, was basically "a catalyst for getting Church pissed off."Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 4. When Church and Tex explore Caboose's mind as ghosts, Caboose's mental image of Church, Leonard, is portrayed as over-the-top, vulgar, and Caboose's best friend. During season 1, Rooster Teeth made a conscious decision to reduce vulgarity in Red vs. Blue, partly inspired by Homestar Runner''Burns, ''et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 16. and partly in response to requests to make the videos not safe for work/safe for work. However, response to this change was worse,Burns, et al., 2004, Audio Commentary, episode 20. and Leonard's excessive vulgarity was Rooster Teeth's response to criticism that they had eliminated too much foul language.Burns, et al., 2004, Audio Commentary, episode 33. In the audio commentary for the season 4 DVD, Rooster Teeth has noted, however, that they had portrayed Church as less angry in later episodes. Church is emotionally and socially distant from the rest of the Blues, with the exception of Tex. Church apparently still loves her, though he is loath to admit it when both Tucker and Gary accuse him of such. In Season 3, he apologized to her for not being a better man. He often expresses contempt for both Caboose and (especially) Tucker, but was also quite concerned when Tucker was injured in Season 2, and fell ill in Season 5. He also expressed great sorrow when Caboose was killed by Wyoming in Episode 98; Burnie Burns explains this as genuine sadness, although Matt Hullum notes it may be because Church never killed Caboose himself.Episode 98 commentary One of Church's most telling characteristics is how he can take command of whatever group he's in. Although not a captain as he would like everyone to think, when Church gives out orders to the rest of his team they will follow it as shown in episodes 14, 37, 77 & 94. However as pointed out before Church is the same rank as the rest of his team (with the exception of Tex who is a freelancer), something that Tucker makes a point of reminding him. Also at the end of season three of the Blood Gulch Chronicles Church he managed to get every one in Blood Gulch to agree to work together. In the new series Red vs Blue Reconstruction instead of being the sole leader Church is now sort of co-leading with Agent Washington as both give out orders duing combat as shown in chapters 6, 8 & 11 so far. Church often wields a sniper rifle, but mainly for observation purposes, since he is a very poor shot, a fact which has been demonstrated on numerous occasions. He only had two successful shots, shooting Wyoming in the crotch in Episode 98, much to his surprise and delight; however, technically this shot didn't happen due to a time-loop caused by Wyoming; the other time, the bullet ricocheted off several structures, miraculously wounding the Meta. Church's ability to aim deserves a special note, as it is possibly a hint at the true inner workings of his mind. Frequently, Church is a terrible shot, with no real excuse for his lack of skill, save a disenclinement to practice. He has missed Caboose on numerous occasions, even when he was standing perfectly still, and only a relatively short distance away. This is possibly because deep down, he doesn't really hate Caboose as much as he claims to. In contrast, Church has been able to make a few incredible shots, the most noteworthy being his missile assault on the Meta. Despite targeting an incredibly agile foe (as proven by Wash's duel in the Zanzibar powerplant) and taking only a moment to aim, Church's shot not only was dead on, but it was clearly a perfectly centered head shot. Proof, perhaps, that when the situation calls for it, Church can rise to the occasion. (That business with Tex and the plasma grenade doesn't count, as having your bitchy, mean, violent ex-girlfriend around doesn't exactly inspire feelings of confidence, but rather a mild sensation of loathing. Also Church says later that he actually liked Dount so that mit have had apart in his with his shots.) Being dead has sparked a number of developments in Church's character. At first, it only added to Church's irate personality. Church even once remarked "I can't believe I died for this war". Though his abilities as a ghost have proven useful, Church has no intention of remaining a ghost and merely focuses on maintaining his possession of his new robot body. Due to his long possession of his body, Church seems to forget that he's dead sometimes, often expressing acts of fear or self-preservation in dangerous situations as though he still had a life to lose. In Season 3, Church finally forgave Sheila for killing him, as he accidentally caused it by turning Sheila’s Friendly Fire Protocol off, but becomes annoyed again when she apologies for enjoying so much. Relationship With Other Characters One of the seiries running gags is how Church interacts with his team & others. Tucker Although he has made threats to kill or beat up Tucker he has never gone through with it an as stated before he showed concerned when Tucker was injured in Season 2, and fell ill in Season 5. Over the cores of the seires Church & Tuckers relationship has gone from two strangers that rather hated each other to having a brother like relationship. This is can be seen in how the two speak to one another such as in the first episode when Tucker had asked Church after only five minutes & Church saying that he was sick of answering that question, & in season five when the the two had a scene similar to the first episode there dialog is much comer this time. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is do mostly to the fact the Caboose has killed him at leist three times & also that Caboose is an idiot. However Church has been nice to Caboose every now & then such as when Caboose gave his thery that that Tucker's sword was a key all the time & by sticking it in to people it would "unlock thare death" witch seemed to amused Church. Also when Caboose showed that he did not know how babes "where made" Church told him that thay need to take & that he (Church) had a book thay could read together. The most telling bet of this relationship is when Caboose was killed by Gamma, although it is unknow if this is genuine sadness or if it may be because Church never killed Caboose himself. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet are constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend as she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men, he seems stell harbors romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as he shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her & when Wyoming says that after he kills Tucker he would be taking care of her witch agers Church more then normally. The length of all this & other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything, even if it is herself as shown in episode 100. Filming , shown here, Church first appears as a ghost. This effect required additional filming by Rooster Teeth.]] In the commentary for season 1 DVD, Burns recalls that he decided to have Church killed in episode 8 because he thought that having a dead character return as a ghost would give that character more personality.Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 8. Writing for the Honolulu Star-Bulletin, Wilma Jandoc stated that this turn of events made it apparent that Red vs. Blue was no "normal army story."Jandoc. However, this plot twist made filming more difficult. To achieve the transparency effect, Rooster Teeth filmed the scene once with Church and once without him. The video from the two takes was then dissolved together. However, this process caused other characters in the scene to appear transparent as well. To correct this, they had to be edited back in as fully opaque at the end.Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 10. Sometimes, Rooster Teeth forgot to shoot the second take before moving to the next scene. As it was nearly impossible to return to the exact camera position, this required the entire scene to be filmed twice more. Another complication was that dissolution worked poorly against certain backgrounds.Burns, et al., 2004, Audio Commentary, episode 29. Voice acting When Burns decided to have Church possess other characters as a ghost, he debated whether he should attempt to sound like the character, or have the other character's voice actor attempt to sound like Church. When the possession occurs in Episode 14, he found that having Hullum tweak his Southern accent normally used for Sarge was too complicated and thus attempted to sound like Sarge during the possession.Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, episode 14. On the other hand, he found that attempting to mimic Donut's voice result in a voice too similar to the one used for Vic; as such, when he had Church possess Donut in Episode 37, he merely used Church's voice.Burns, et al., 2004, Audio Commentary, episode 37. Other Rooster Teeth personnel have commented that some sound effects that Burns made while voicing Church were noticeably exaggerated. In commenting on Episode 6, Geoff Ramsey, who voices the character Grif, noted the heavy breathing that Church makes while running.Burns, et al., 2003, Audio Commentary, Episode 6. Another sound that Rooster Teeth noted was a grunt made while jumping off a ledge in Episode 33. Trivia Out of all the characters in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, apart from Tex, Church seems to know the most about the freelancer program. An example of this being Church knowing that command was putting A.I.s into agent's heads & hearing of Washington going insane. No one else in the series seems to be even aware that the freelancers have A.I.s or armor enhancements. It is possible that Tex told him all of this, however in part two of Out of Mind, Church had said that he heard rumors about it before Tex told him about the armor enhancements. Also Church seems to have known and even met some of the other freelancers such as Wyoming, New York, and even Carolina before she went insane. Church is one of the series few smart characters, he is probley even above average intelligence which would help explane way he is agery so often as he is delling with people that are a bit on the slow side. The other lead characters that seem as smart as Church are Tex & Washington. References Category: Characters Category: Blue Team